Letting Him Go
by brilliant-author
Summary: Lena finally realizes she needs to let Kostos go and move on, with the help of her friend Carmen, of course. One shot!


**Author's Note:** This is a short one shot that I wrote about Lena finally letting Kostos go and continuing on with her life. I don't plan to write more, but maybe if I get enough support I might write a longer story about Lena and her steps to getting over Kostos. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lena?"

Carmen opened the door a little farther just to stick her head inside. There she found Lena on her bed, crying. Carmen went into the room and sat down beside her friend. "Lena, what's wrong?"

"Why did all this have to happen?" Lena asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kostos," Lena replied with a sniffle.

"Oh," was all Carmen could say. What do you really say to your best friend about her ex-love? Especially the way it happened with Lena and Kostos.

Their first summer apart, it seemed Lena really did find her true love. Then the school year came and they broke it off. Lena pretended not to care, but Carmen could tell everytime she looked into her friends eyes. She could see the sadness.

Then the second summer came and Lena and Kostos were reunited. It was so wonderful to see Lena so happy again. It could only make Carmen smile. But by the end of the third summer Lena learned something that devastated her: Kostos was to be become a father and a husband.

That next year was tough for Lena. No one could make her feel better. No matter how hard Carmen tried, she couldn't make her friend smile again like the way she used to. But Carmen never stopped trying to make Lena smile again; she never tried to stop making her friend happy.

"I hate love. It makes people go crazy," Lena said between sobs, snapping Carmen back into reality.

Carmen laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm depressed and you're laughing at me," Lena said indignantly.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your attitude. You'll survive. You'll move on," Carmen reassured her.

"I don't want to move on, Carmen."

"I know," Carmen said, handing Lena a tissue. "But you will move on. I can see it now."

"See what?" Lena asked.

"Well," Carmen got up to act out her vision. "I see you with an incredibly sexy guy who's your husband. And, oh yes, the diamond is huge. Oh, and look now." Carmen pointed to Lena's door.

"What?"

"You can't see it? It's your two little kids. A little boy and a little girl."

"How old?" Lena asked, laughing at her crazy friend's tactics.

"Well, Timmy is four," Carmen said.

"Timmy?"

"Got a better name?"

"I always liked Ben," Lena said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, fine. Ben…your kid, anyway. So, Ben is coming down and there's me holding baby Ashley. She's only three months old, by the way," Carmen informed Lena.

"Awwww."

"Exactly. And I bring Ashley out to you and…what should your husband's name be?"

"Kostos," Lena whispered with a sadness in her voice.

"No, Kostos. He's gone. He's got his own kid, Lena. This is your future," Carmen said forcefully. "Now your husband, yes, we'll name him Michael. I always liked that name."

Lena giggled.

"Then we all go in to have dinner and you thank me a million times for watching the kids while you went to see a movie and I say anytime. Then Michael agrees to put the kids to bed so you and me can talk."

"And what do we talk about?" Lena asked.

"What else?" Carmen said laughing. "Shopping, clothes, make-up, boys."

"But I'm married," Lena said, now out right laughing.

"Yeah, but there's still hot men out there, you can't deny that," Carmen pointed out.

Now they both were on her bed laughing.

After minutes of uncontrollable laughter, they both became very quite, deep in thought.

"I like my future," Lena said eventually.

"Glad you like it," Carmen replied.

Lena smiled.

"See," Carmen said. "You can be happy. You can have a great life. You just have to let him go."

"But it's hard, Carmen."

"I know. But that's why I'm here. So are Tibby and Bridget. We'll help you through this, you know," Carmen said, putting her arm around Lena.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are great."

"Exactly. And don't ever forget it."

"But…I don't want to let him go," Lena stated again.

Carmen took a big sigh. "Lena, do you want the future I just said?"

"Yes."

"Then let him go, sweetie. Just let him go."

Lena looked at Carmen and she looked back at Lena. Then Carmen saw something she hadn't seen in a long time in Lena's eyes. She saw happiness and determination. She also saw a new hope for her future ahead!

* * *

**End Note:** Please review. Also, if you like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings please check out my other fanfic stories. Thanks!


End file.
